Qui de l'ange ou du démon ?
by curllette
Summary: On parle des hommes mais les femmes aussi sont pleines de vice. Plus elle sont belles plus elle sont dangereuse, plus t'est sincère plus elles sont menteuses. Elle dit qu'elle veut pas plaire pourtant elle fait tout pour. Elle t'as mis plus bas que terre tu crois toucher le ciel. L'amour rends aveugle avec toi ça crève les yeux.


Rose vous ensorcelles, vous émerveilles

Parfait mélange entre un Ron Granger et une Hermione Weasley, ou bien l'inverse, elle ne sait plus qui de l'un ou de l'autre est Weasley.

Rose est intelligente, elle aime étudier pendant des heures à la bibliothèque, lire des livres de 400 pages entre sa première tartines et sa troisième le matin dans la grande salle, elle à toujours la main levé et les bonnes dans chaque domaine ou elle peut exceller, « Miss Granger » certain professeur osent l'appeler, « Non Monsieur, moi je suis une Weasley. »

Mais Rose aime aussi s'amuser, et pour cela elle est totalement Weasley. Des petites farces entre cousin, aux blagues foireuses qui lui ont valu quelques heures de colles, aux soirées organisait dans la salle sur demande par elle même et son immense famille Weasley, Rose sait s'amuser.

Du sérieux a la décadence, Rose peut tout faire et pour cela elle sait plaire.

Et comme il lui faut une troisième corde a son arc Rose est le petit joyaux du Quidditch, attrapeuse surdoué, Rose a tout pour être aimé.

Adulé pour sa beauté, tantôt jolie, sexy, magnifique, belle ou hypnotique, Rose est a elle seule un synonyme du mots beauté, avec ses jambes pas assez fuselé, ses fesses encore un peu potelé, sa poitrines trop ronde, ses épaules trop carré, elle est la parfaite imperfection et ça la rend parfaite.

Et si l'on dissocie et qu'on prenait séparément son nez retroussé, sa bouche trop fine sur le dessus, ses bras, ses mollets... On pourrait ce demander qui a associé ces imparfaits.

En plus de cela Rose est a Gryffondor. En première année encore paralysé par la peur d'échouer Rose aurait tous fait pour suivre son Albus adoré chez les effrontés, assise face a son avenir Rose avait très fortement souhaité devenir une Serpentard seulement voilà Rose était Griffons jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux orangé, de ses yeux doré en accord parfait avec ce qu'elle était : Une Gryffondor, et entre ses griffes tout ce qui y est piégé fond entre ses doigts gracile.

Rose c'est à la fois le jour et la nuit, et un jour Scorpius lui a dit : _Rose toi tu es la fille que l'on aime pour la vie pas pour une nuit._

Lily aurait pu être Gryffondor mais elle est bien plus Serpentard, en première année le choixpeau avait longtemps hésité, excédé,Lily avait crié. Serpentard avait-elle choisis et il en fut ainsi, décision dérisoire d'une gamine de tout juste 11 ans. À 11 ans ont est innocent, mais les yeux de Lily hurlé le vice et la ruse. Seulement ou bien malheureusement ou alors heureusement Lily était aussi intelligente de loyal et aussi effronté que courageuse, alors elle serpentera entre ces 4 fleuves, sans vraiment, sans réellement prendre un jour une décision, si bien que Lily aurait pue être les 4 maisons.

Lily c'est doux, c'est beau, c'est prononcé avec tellement d'appréhension. On croit, tantôt qu'elle est la gentille fillette d4un Potter qui ne la voit que comme l'innocente petite fille au lèvres rosé, mais à Poudlard quand papa n'est pas la Lily c'est le démon, la luxure et non pas la vertu. Neville sait, Longdubat voit mais de dit rien, rien à Harry, rien a Ginny, car malgré lui il apprécie cette Lily qui aguiche, qui séduit aussi facilement que Weasley peut attraper le vif doré.

C'est une vrai fille, une de celle qui ne peut sorti sans avoir coloré ses lèvres d'un rouge vif, son préféré. Lily c'est la fille pas assez facile, un peu trop difficile, qui les entrainent dans son son jeu dangereux en un battement de cil.

Et les rumeurs vont de bon train : Lily aurait si, et ça et la, la-bas, dans une salle de classe, avec celui ci ou celui la et roh pourquoi pas les 2, mais surtout la-bas, la-bas dans cet endroit. C'est un peu une fille de joie.

« _Mieux vaut que l'on parle de moi en mal, plutôt que l'on ne parle pas du tout, n'est ce pas ? _» avait-elle dit un jour, sourire aux lèvres, malice dans ses prunelles.

« _Qu'importe si l'on pense que je suis une dévergondé ! _» avait-elle ajouté.

Car ce n'était pas vraie, une fois elle l'avait fait, elle l'avait fait qu'un seule et unique fois, la-bas, et elle l'avait regretté, depuis elle n'avait pas réitéré.

Rose, Albus, James, Molly, Roxanne et Fred, et surtout Louis, savait qu'elle n'était pas une trainée et il n'y avait que cela qui comptait.

Elle jouait de son image, de son charme, avec ses cheveux de feu, aussi rouge que ses lèvres, aussi rouge que ceux de sa mère. Elle est belle, elle est irréel, elle le sait et elle aime en jouer, Lily n'a que ca pour elle, elle n'est pas Rose la parfaite Rose, ni Molly l'intelligente ou Victoire le magnifique, elle n'a pas la génie de Hugo ou le talent de James. Elle elle est la dernière, elle ferme le cercle, la dernière des _enfants de la paix_ et elle n'a rien trouvé qui pourrait la rendre unique, avant elle, ils ont déjà tout pris. Lily se contente de ce qui lui reste, elle ramasse les miettes, elle ne sera jamais comme son père, sa mère, ses tantes, ses oncles, elle ne sera jamais le bien, alors faute de mieux elle se contente du mal.

Dan son for intérieur un enfant pleure, rage crie : _Lily ce n'est pas toi, tu n'est pas cette fille qui dit-on a les mœurs légère, Lily-jolie tu sais ce qu'on dit de toi, tu sais que tu n'est pas comme ca, reprends toi. _

Est ce la petite fille en elle qui crie ou bien Zanbini qui plonge ses orbes sombre dans son regard de furie et lui dit : « _Lily change de tee-shirt, quands a tu eu celui la ? Quand tu avais 8ans ? Il est bien trop court mon ange et personne ne doit pouvoir voir autant tes reins. _»

« _Je m'en fiche, je m'en fous, je m'en tape Zanbini, tu sais ce qu'on dit Lily on l'aime pour une nuit pas pour la vie. _»

Lily est parfaite parce qu'elle est irréel, Rose l'est parce qu'elle est réelle.

Alors qui des 2 vous préféré : Rose la réelle ou Lily le rêve ?

Si par hasard le destin était déjà tout écrit voilà comment l'histoire ce finirait : Rose serait la bien-aimé, Lily la mal-aimé.

Mais l'on provoque nôtre destin, alors d'après-vous qui de Lily ou de Rose finira le cœur brisé ?

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ bon pour les fautes je m'en excuse il doit probablement en avoir en tas qui ce cache la dedans, mais je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps et l'envie de publier était tellement pressante que je n'ai pas procédé à une relecture efficace de mon texte. j'espère en tout cas que cela vous à divertie, et espère que vous prendrais le temps de laisser une rewiew :)<p> 


End file.
